


Now and forever [ Mcyt oneshots ]

by axol0t



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Abuse, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Background Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, DNF, Darryl Noveschosch Needs a Hug, Darryl Noveschosch Tries, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, DreamSMP - Freeform, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Football Player Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Darryl Noveschosch, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Gream - Freeform, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Karl Jacobs, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Alexis | Quackity, Insanity, Jealous Karl Jacobs, Jealous Zak Ahmed, Karl Jacobs is a God, Karl Jacobs-centric, Karlnapity, Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Zak Ahmed, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Multi, Mutual Pining, Neglect, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, No Incest, Other, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Alexis | Quackity, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Zak Ahmed, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has Anxiety Disorder (Video Blogging RPF), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Sad Darryl Noveschosch, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Skephalo, Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Alexis | Quackity, Villain Darryl Noveschosch, Villain Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch, dreamnotfound, karlnap, no sexualization of minors, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axol0t/pseuds/axol0t
Summary: Since I know most of my ideas won't make sense in any of my other stories, why not make a one shot?! :D[updated once every 1-3 days]
Relationships: Secret - Relationship
Kudos: 39





	1. Warnings

Hello! My name is Aziel, I go by she/they/xem.  
1.this book will contain graphic mentions of death, suicide, suicidal thoughts, panic attacks , manipulation etc, if you're not comfortable with that please do not read, if you think it might trigger any past trauma I would reconsider reading this.  
2\. i will gladly take request, such as ships, ships i will not make a one shot of are; any tommyinnit, purpled, ranboo, and Tubbo ( minors ) technoblade, a6d , badboyhalo x Sapnap ( they don't like it ) and literally anyone else who's not comfortable with it.  
3\. Do not show or talk about these oneshots with the cc's or try to share them with the cc's.  
4\. I will not use anyone's real names, an exception would be George and Tommy.  
5\. No x readers  
6\. I will mostly be making dnf, Tommyinnit (angst) , Karlnapity, Karlnap, tommyinnit x tubbo ( PLATONIC!! ) , and Skephalo.  
7\. Please refrain from leaving hate comments, I'm not good with one shots.  
8\. If the cc's are uncomfortable with these or change their minds I will gladly take this down.  
9\. Im not shipping the real people , just the characters.  
10\. Please correct me if I ever make some sort of spelling mistake! I love criticism since it helps me get better in English.  
That is all! Please follow my Twitter, tik tok and Instagram for updates or more content at z3ndsyt, and my alt tik tok at Azielnotfound, now let's get started :D


	2. I wish I could run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up in another one of his nightmares, he ends up being the prey in a prey and predator complex, trying to wake up from this nightmare.
> 
> [ DNF angst ]

George ran through the forest, it was dark and it felt unreal, well maybe cause it was , his nightmares had been getting worse through these long months, but these dreams got worse and worse by the day, till this point where he couldn't tell what was real and what was fake, he couldn't wake up.

He landed on his knees and crawled to a tree stump, his knees now scrapped and bleeding out, a sharp pain was sent from his bloody knee to his shoulders, a tight grip was placed on his shoulders, making him wince in pain.

He looked up and there he was, a masked man he had fallen inlove with , but in this hell hole of a nightmare he was not his man, he was a monster, his mask covered his eyes which is what showed his deepest emotions, his hair was covered by the hood of his green silky hoodie, and he was in black and green, he threw George against a wall making him screech, dream smiled behind his suffocating mask, " you're so pathetic. " Dream said softly, his voice was caring but his words were full of venom, George winced and looked away from Dream, dream knotted his eyebrows together and grabbed George's chin roughly, making George look at him.

" did you really think I loved you? Someone so desperate for love and attention, comes crawling to his best friend, you thought you were safe. " Dream said still holding onto George's chin, each word making him tighten his grip, George whimpered and looked down, refusing to meet dreams gaze, dream took off his mask and in one swift moved grabbed both of George's hands and put them above his head, making it impossible for him to move.

" someone so fragile. Did I break your heart? My dear Georgie. " Dream cooed, not letting his gaze leave the olders, George winced at the nickname and spit out a soft ' fuck you ' , dream growled and tightened his grip on George's arm, making sure to leave marks.

" did I make you feel upset? Good, cry for me and only me, I own you, no one loves you more than me. " Dream said slowly making his way to George's ear and whispering ' you're mine, I own every inch of you. ' , George's eyes widened , and just like that he was snapped into reality, covered in his own sweat, he sat up and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, slowly rubbing his eyes and looking at the tall figure next to him, he sighed and laid back down, hoping the nightmares wouldn't come back.

Word count; 446


	3. Who knew death was so sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has given up his fight against Dream, leaving him to his last few moments with his captor.

TW; Death and vivid descriptions of death

Tommy stared at Dreams mask, no emotion, he gripped onto his sword harder and harder, Tommy had accepted the fact he was on death row, these were his last minutes, not just that but he would die alone, no one there to comfort him, just him and his murder, Dream walked up to Tommy, Tommy inhaled then softly exhaled prepared for the bitter sweetness of death, and just like that, Dream had stabbed him, He clutched onto his stomach, it didn't hurt, maybe it ached but the only painful thing was the blood, seeing it all come out from his inner organs, Dream swiftly pulled out his sword from Tommy's stomach, he swooped up Tommy and laid him to rest on his bed, he watched as the young teen was on his final moments, maybe it was the guilt inside of him that had made him take off his mask and bow his head to the blonde haired boy who was on his final life, " Dream, p-please open a window, " Tommy choked out, blood coming to his mouth, he smiled, his hands on his chest and the blanket who used to be white now tainted a dark red from his fluids, Dream obliged to the young teens last wish, he swiftly opened the window and curtains, letting the bright light shine on the lifeless body of the boy, Tommy let out a single tear, but he was smiling, all he could think about was his loved ones, Tubbo, Wilbur, lmanburg, Sam, Phil, techno, and there it was, his life flashed before his eyes, and just like that, he was gone, his bright blue eyes turned grey , Dream put his mask back on and closed Tommy eyelids, " rest well Theseus." Dream said, who knew death was so blissful,it was Tommy's sweet release. 

Word count; 313


	4. Soft explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if, niki and jack had succeeded?

Tommy was talking with ghostbur, happier than ever really, he was away from his manipulator and back at home, Jack and Niki despised that.

Niki walked over to Tommy, giving him a fake, warm smile, but Tommy being so naive and trusting her more than anyone smiled back, cheerfully, " hello niki! , how are you'd doing today? " Tommy said , still grinning from ear to ear, niki grunted to herself before smiling once again and looking at Tommy's ocean blue eyes, " I'm great Tommy! Are you busy? " She asked light heartedly , " hm, yeah I guess! I was just working on the big innit hotel with Sam nook! " Tommy said cheerfully, he was proud, he loved the hotel the character Sam had made up called 'Sam nook ' was making, Niki nodded and told Tommy to come along with her, Tommy of course obliged with ghostbur secretly following behind them, Tommy and Niki had a talk, mostly about animal crossing, some sort of guilt rose up into nikis stomach, but she shook it off, she had to do this, either way this *kid* killed Wilbur, but then, it clicked to her, he was a kid, not a monster, her eyes widened and she stopped walking, before she could tell anything to Tommy, Jack dragged her away, covering her screams, Tommy shrugged and sat down, Ghostbur right beside him, invisible of course.

And then it happened, a nuke had launched right at him, he was impacted immediately, his lower abdomen stinging , and his head feeling some sort of burn, he fell backwards and stared in shock as he felt all the pain come together at once, he screamed in agony, to others it was a blood curdling scream, ghostbur quickly made himself visible and stared at the body of his brother, he held his head and caressed his hair, pulling his fingers through the hair that was once Light blonde now turned a dirty blonde, Tommy cried, his eyes becoming puffy and blood spilling, " Tommy! Tommy! It's okay, I'm here, have some blue! " Ghostbur said staring at his younger brothers eyes, he looked tired.

Before he could say anything niki had already ran to get Sam , tubbo, Phil and Puffy, All ghostbur could do was comfort his younger brother, " g-ghostbur, please, I can't see, " Tommy said, tears streaming like a river, he twitched as he felt his body go numb and that's when he knew, this was the end, Dream was wrong this time, it is his time to die, and Tommy had to accept it, he calmed down and held his breath to try and stop his tears, he ended up letting out a hard cough which cause blood to drip, " you know— it's funny, you died with me and now I'm dying with you, maybe history does repeat itself- " Tommy said, choking on his own blood, ghostbur cried and smiled nodding his head , " Tommy, please don't go to sleep yet, there's help coming .. " ghostbur said softly, Tommy looked up, his eyes were droopy and he was tired, he nodded , he tried to speak but all that came out were whispers, but just enough for ghostbur to hear, " it would be better, everyone would want me to. " Tommy said, ghostbur shook his head and held his brother in his arms, running his fingers through his hair, " ghostbur, I don't wanna die, I'm just a kid, why do I have to die,, " Tommy said in the middle of sobs, ghostbur made a small shushing noise and shook his head, he cradled his brother in his arms and sang a small song, "please ghostbur, I'm sorry, please, " Tommy said, choking and sobbing, ghostbur held him tighter knowing he couldn't save him, small tears ran down his face and quiet sobs escaped his mouth, " I heard there was a special place,

where men could go and emancipate

the tyranny and bloodlust of their rulers.

Well this place is true, you needn't fret.

with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret.

A pretty big and not blown up L'Manberg." ghostbur sang, Tommy listened as ghostbur went on, calming the younger down, he finally stopped as he heard footsteps, he laid Tommy down trying to keep him awake, he stared at philza who just stood there with his ' son ' that he had chosen over.

Sam rushed in and screamed, the boy he had promised to protect was on the verge of death, " that's my boy! " he screamed out as he walked down and held Tommy in his arms, he cradled him and held him tight, tubbo crying while holding onto Tommy as well, " Sam, I'm sorry, I'm sorry tubbo, " Tommy said slurring his words and repeating apologetic words, he kept going until Sam shushed him, " it's okay Tommy, you— you can sleep now . " Sam finally said, realizing there's nothing he could do, Tommy nodded and finally passed, in the arms of his family , and one thought ran through his mind.

" in the end history repeated itself,

It was never meant to be."

Word count; 862


	5. I will yearn for you [DNF]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already published this on wattpad, if you want to read this faster or earlier please consider looking at Axol0twastaken , anyways enjoy :)

[ this one shot contains, vivid descriptions of murder, angst and death, please read at your own terms. ]  
╳°»｡ ∾･⁙･ ღ ➵ ⁘ ➵ ღ ･⁙･∾ ｡«°╳  
George launched an arrow from his bow softly hitting jack manifold which was a mile away, he sighed and lowered his bow before jumping down from the tall building, he was never the one to go with the rules or merely follow them, he didn't care what others told him, specially in war, he went with what he thought was more fun, he took off his clout goggles and walked quickly past all them brutality of the tyrants and the ones whom have been exiled.  
He felt the eyes of someone , the staggering eyes felt like swords on his back , he felt like he was being stabbed by the mere feeling of someone staring at him for too long, but before he could do anything he could feel a netherite sword plunge through his abdomen and wiggle with his intestines, he coughed up buckets of blood as he fell onto his knees, feeling himself fall onto the warm and soggy ground which had been watered by the rain earlier, he felt the sword swiftly move its way out of his sick and destroyed organs, a whole was left through his abdomen, he let himself fall face flat before turning over and looking up at the sky and the person whom had just stabbed him and to no surprise he saw Tommy there, he merely smiled and nodded which sent the fragile yet uptight boy off letting out weak apologies, George sighed as he put his hand on his wound, blood spilled from his mouth and abdomen.  
There was no going back, he wouldn't make it, he knew he wouldn't , so he laid there in the soft and soggy fields of grass, rain poured down like a river , his hair was wet and so were his clothes, although he didn't want to die alone he knew he would, all his thoughts ran fast, coming and leaving, not leaving any signs , he sighed and closed his eyes, laying his clout goggles on his head as mockery to everyone whom had hurt him, he stayed there, his death seemed to be long, it felt long but really it was only a few minutes before someone finally found him, it was his best friend of course, Dream, he sighed and looked up at the younger male who had found his injured body, he watched as the masked male fell to his knees beside George letting out a soft sob as he examined the older body and his condition.  
" George, hey, stay with me okay? " Dream said, placing a hand on George's wound and applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding but it was too late, too much blood had been lost and George was already at deaths doorstep, George smiled at the youngers mask which simply mocked him, he sighed and took off Dreams mask, wincing at the slightest move, he stared at the mans beautiful eyes which were green but to him were yellow due to his condition, never the less they were the most beautiful thing George had seen , along with the mans freckles which looked like stars, " Dream, It's my time. " George said softly , coughing at his own words.  
Dream shook his head and let his eyes pool out like fountains, he kept slurring a bunch of ' no's ' and kept repeating apologies but George couldn't hear him, he didn't want to, he didn't care, he was just glad he'd die with someone by his side, his best friend, his crush, his world.  
" Dream, is the world bright on your end? " George asked , it felt like a whisper but Dream heard it, he let out a hiccup before answering the olders question, " I guess, but not without you by my side, George please stay awake for me. " Dream said softly as he pulled the dying man closer to him, George smiled and threw his arms around the Americans neck, Dream held him tight as if George was about to disappear.  
" Dream, I don't think you get it, it's my time, you have to accept it, we can't stop it. " George said, not realizing that he was tearing up, Dream held him tighter, " no , George please hold on tight, we can save you, puffy or bad can help you. " Dream said as if he could buy time from death, but death had already made its decision which was to of course kill Dreams love.  
George looked at the man as blood dripped from his pink tinted lips, George caressed the mans hair before cupping his face and pulling him close to his face, their noses grazing each other's, Dream let out a shaky breath before looking into George's eyes and pulling him in for a kiss, the kiss was passionate and soft, they felt like they were the only two in the planet , like nobody else was there, like the chaos which had erupted a few hours prior didn't exist.  
The two pulled away from each others lips then connecting their foreheads as they cried tears of acceptance, " Dream, I love you. " George said while looking into the eyes of the dirty blonde haired boy, Dream slowly smiled and looked back at him, " I love you too , George. " He said softly and slowly before seeing the light in his lovers eyes flicker out, he was gone, Dreams love was gone.  
He held him tight and screamed like he never had , George had died in his arms and finally said the words he wanted to hear the most, but not like this.  
Dream screamed and cried and begged to the holy people above to bring his lover back but no prayer or sacrifice could, Dream accepted the consequences of the people's actions and looked at his lover one last time, he undid his tight grip and ran his fingers through George's hair, closing the olders eyes, he placed a soft kiss on his forehead before staring at him and smiling.

" I will yearn for you. " he said softly as tears pooled down his cheeks.  
╳°»｡ ∾･⁙･ ღ ➵ ⁘ ➵ ღ ･⁙･∾ ｡«°╳  
Word count; 1,025


	6. I feel like I’m drowning [ Skephalo ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad has a dream which makes him discover something. [ this may feel like heat waves but I went with what the song felt like, I’m sorry if it’s too similar ]

Tw; slight angst and description of drowning  
[ this is based off of helium by glass animals ]

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Badboyhalo woke up in the middle of nowhere, the sun played with his face like a hand caressing his face. He sat up and looked beside him, there was skeppy. Bad got excited and was about to say something, then skeppy looked at him. His eyes full of love and darkened. This was another one of those dreams.

Bad sighed and laid back down, he didn't want to face the illusion of his best friend tonight. " bad? " Skeppy asked delicately. Bad simply nodded, he knew skeppy was looking at him. He didn't have the heart to look back, he was scared he might do something he'd regret in real life.

" why do you keep dreaming of me? " Skeppy asked plainly, standing up and reaching his hand out to help the elder male up. Bad took his hand but kept his distance, Starting to walk down the place he had awoken which was the woods. " because you're— you're my best friend, skeppy. " Bad said painfully slow, trying to think of his words while doing so.

Skeppy followed behind, he wasn't satisfied with this answer. He grabbed bad's shoulders and spinner him around. Bad locked his eyes shut, scared about what might happen next. Skeppy grabbed bad's chin and lifted it up to make the elder look at him. Skeppy played with his the demon hybrids hair, before placing the hand on the side of his face. Bad leaning into the touch. " then why are you dreaming of me like this? Friends don't think like this. " Skeppy said in a whisper tone, As if anyone was following the two boys. " you're just saying that because— you're not real, okay? That's all that matters. " Badboyhalo said, opening his eyes and staring at the boy he had tried suppressing his feelings for.

" but, you want me like this. You want this. " Skeppy asked, it didn't sound like a question. More of a demand. It hit bad right then and there, he wanted this. But he couldn't have it, this is just a dream. He can do whatever he'd like, and no one would know. But, why was he so scared to admit his feelings to a illusion? " I don't know what you're talking about. " bad growled underneath his breath. Skeppy was right, but bad didn't like being wrong. " why are you so stubborn? " Skeppy asked before starting to push bad down, bad tumbled backwards trying to get a hold of the vivid illusion of his best friend. " S—Skeppy? " bad stuttered over his words. Is this even a dream? 

Bad fell to the ground, his back being first to hit the ground. Bad let out a soft gasped as his best friend kneeled down next to him and grabbed both sides of his face, gripping them gently. " admit it bad, you want me. More than just for friendship. " Skeppy growled underneath his breath, part of his face which diamond patterns were imprinted shined at the bright light of the sun. Bad took his time to think. Is sgeppy right? No, well. I guess he is in some ways. Bad thought to himself, his thoughts starting to make more sense to him. Why did this have to be a dream?

" what if— what if I do? " Bad said hesitantly, he thought this was stupid. He imagined this happening, but not to him, this felt like something that would happen to Dream and George. The grass below became wet , it started fading from grass onto water. The world was turning into an ocean. Bad's eyes widened in shock and fear. " I want you to admit it, I want to be yours bad. The only one you think about. I want you to be mine. So stop refusing, tell me what you want, maybe then I'll give you what you want, love." Skeppy smirked as the world stopped for him and bad, and just like he came. Skeppy left. 

Bad opened his eyes, water surrounded all around him. He tried to swim but it was helpless, but, he still tried it. Flapping his arms helplessly, making small currents that could be seen throughout the dark and hallow ocean. Water entered his nostrils and mouth, he sank further and further into the ocean. This wasn't him. But why, why did it hurt? Why did it physically burn his insides when the salty and ward water entered his insides?

He closed this eyes, his eyebrows stitched together. Water came and went from his mouth. Making small bubbles come from his mouth. He let it happen. But then his eyes shot open as he felt a warm body hold his hands. It was skeppy. 

Skeppy grabbed onto bad's hands as they sank into the ocean together. And then, bad woke up.

Bad sat up almost immediately, choking on his own sweat and tears. He was so sweaty that every piece of clothing stuck to him like glue. He put his arm over his eyes and laid back down, groaning at the dream he just had.

" was he right? " Bad asked himself, accidentally waking up the person who slept in the bed above. " was who right bad? " Skeppy asked softly, still groggy from just waking up. " no one, sorry for waking you skeppy. " bad said apologetically. Skeppy merely groaned and dozed off, falling back asleep.

Do I actually want him? No., right? Bad thought to himself, well he did get jealous when he was hanging out with someone else. He liked it a little too much when they hugged and said small compliments to each other. He liked it when they hung out, it made him wanna ki— and that's where bad stopped his thoughts. He cringed at himself. But it hit him, he gasped so loud that he was surprised he didn't wake up skeppy again.

He slowly got up from his bed which was underneath skeppys, shaking off the feeling of stickiness. 

He reached the beach, slowly sitting down on the sand. Feeling it tickle his bottom parts. He grabbed his knees and hugged them. Looking up at the moonlight which slowly became into the sunrise.

Bad sighed and looked straight forward at the sunset and water which came and went, just like his dreams. No, nightmares.

I feel like I'm drowning whenever I'm with him. Either in absolutely love and kindness or literally and in despair. Either way, he knows something for sure.

Falling in love with him, is like making a life or death choice. I was drowning in him.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Word count; 1,102


End file.
